


Officer's Club

by sunlightdances (glowinghorizons)



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: F/M, Not-So-Secret Relationship, Romance, Secret Relationship, Women in the Military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowinghorizons/pseuds/sunlightdances
Summary: He takes a few steps closer to her in the darkness, enjoying the way she doesn’t give an inch, just tilts her head to stare up at him. “You mean I shouldn’t demand to speak to Sink and tell him you can’t be under Sobel’s command anymore if means you’re going to leave me alone with Winters and Nixon for drinks?”She laughs. “I’m sure that would go over well.” She takes a drag of her cigarette, “Besides. You like Winters and Nixon.”“I like you a little differently.”
Relationships: Ronald Speirs/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	Officer's Club

It’s rowdy in the Officer’s Club - it’s _always_ rowdy in the Officer’s Club - and Ron heaves a sigh before heading through the open doorway, looking for a familiar head of shockingly red hair and the brunette always attached to his side.

Once spotted, Ron makes his way to Dick and Lewis, grumbling at an errant elbow as he makes his way through the crowd. “Gentlemen,” he says gruffly. 

“Speirs,” Nixon greets, a cigarette in one hand and glass in the other. “Thought you got stood up?” 

“I did,” Ron says, dry. “Thanks for bringing it up.” 

Dick shakes his head, rolling his eyes. “She’s not standing you up.” 

“She’s not _here_ , is she?” Nixon asks, always helpful. 

“Please shut up.” 

“Sobel put her on mess duty,” Dick says quietly, leaning in so they’re not overheard.

Even Nixon pauses, drink halfway to his mouth, scowling. “That’s one way to pretend she doesn’t exist.” 

Ron’s mouth is pulled in a tight line, shaking his head. “It’s bullshit, and he knows it.” 

“Thank Christ,” they’re interrupted by her familiar - yet irritated - voice. “Nix, be a pal and get me a drink, will you?” 

“Thought you’d be stuck in all night,” Ron says, that still new and all consuming warmth washing over him the way it does whenever she’s around. 

“Couldn’t leave you with these two all night by yourself,” she says, smiling. “Lieutenant,” she says quietly, greeting Dick. 

“How’d you sneak your way in here?” Nixon asks, passing her a glass. If she’s caught, it won’t be easy going - being in the Officer’s Club even as a guest is frowned upon. 

She huffs, blowing her hair out of her eyes where a few strands have escaped their pins. “Where do you think I was fulfilling my mess duty?” She rolls her eyes before taking a large gulp.

Ron and Dick go rigid, and even Nixon’s eyes darken. “You’re kidding.” 

She smiles bitterly. “No better way to remind me how much I don’t belong here than to make me serve him drinks all night.” 

“Jesus Christ.” Ron swears, feeling, not for the first time, the urge to go find Captain Sobel and let him know what he really thinks of him - weak and pathetic man that he is. 

“Leave it alone,” she whispers, her presence a soothing balm at his side. “I’m here after all, aren’t I?” 

Ron exhales hard. “Give us a minute?” 

Dick nods. “Ron–” 

“Yeah.” Ron interrupts. “Where no one can see. I know.” Another unspoken rule he’s growing rather tired of. 

Outside, she follows him around a corner, both of them reaching into their pockets for a cigarette. “Sorry I was late.” 

“I knew you would be. Didn’t know you were on duty, though.” 

She rolls her eyes. “Sobel gave me a dressing down during the last hour of PT. Dog had already been dismissed by that point. You missed the performance.” 

“Your mouth is going to get you in trouble,” he replies gently, though inside he’s amused, if a little concerned that she’s going to end up taking it too far. 

“Already did, L-T.” 

He watches her in the glow of the moonlight, admires the curve of her neck and her strong posture, the way she looks like a beacon, drawing his attention the way she has been since the day she got off an Army jeep and was introduced by Colonel Sink. 

He caught her and three of her fellow WACs running the obstacle course one night after light’s out when he was on guard duty, and even then she stuck out to him - pushing her friends to go faster, to be stronger, her hair falling out of it’s regulation pins and the quick smile she sent in his direction causing his heart to skip a beat. 

He’s in trouble. Deep trouble. 

“I should say something,” he says. 

She snorts. “To who?” 

He shrugs, his bravado leaving him at the sight of her grin. 

“Listen, Ron, I appreciate your indignation on my behalf–” 

It’s his turn to scoff in amusement. 

“– I really do. But you won’t be doing me any favors.” 

He takes a few steps closer to her in the darkness, enjoying the way she doesn’t give an inch, just tilts her head to stare up at him. “You mean I shouldn’t demand to speak to Sink and tell him you can’t be under Sobel’s command anymore if means you’re going to leave me alone with Winters and Nixon for drinks?” 

She laughs. “I’m sure that would go over well.” She takes a drag of her cigarette, “Besides. You _like_ Winters and Nixon.” 

“I like you a little differently.” 

She hums, eyes going a little darker in the dim light. It makes his pulse race. “Lieutenant Speirs, I think you’re being a little forward.” 

“Am I?” 

Another step closer and she’s close enough to press her lips lightly to his neck, exposed from where he had tugged his tie loose in irritation earlier that night. He resists the urge to groan, barely letting himself touch her, even though he knows no one can see them here. 

“Maybe I should ask for a transfer to D Company. I heard they’ve got a handsome Lieutenant who could give Sobel a run for his money when he runs PT.” 

“Absolutely not.” Ron says, arching a brow. “I wouldn’t be able to concentrate on a thing.” He finally closes the distance between them, stealing a kiss before she can interrupt, ending the banter between them in the sweetest way. 

Her hands reach up to grip his lapels, and he finds himself suddenly breathless. She smells like gun oil and something flowery, and he hates with a vengeance the idea of her taking a punishment because she has a CO who is afraid of strong women. 

Breaking apart, they sway together a little, Ron feeling gratified that she seems just as affected as he is. 

“Fraternizing is against regulation, Lieutenant.” It’s a whisper, the edges of her lips curling up into a smile. 

“I’ll take my chances.” 


End file.
